Eric
Eric was a Dauntless leader who was an Erudite transfer. History Eric became Four's nemesis during their initiation as Four finished first in their class, and Eric was second; he has hated Four ever since. Four had also punched one of his teeth out during initiation. ''Divergent Eric is harsh on the initiates during their training, even going so far as to force Christina to hang over the Chasm for five minutes as punishment for surrendering midway through a fight. He is shown to be extremely competitive during the game of Capture the Flag, choosing a team built for force, and is quite a sore loser when Four's team wins. His true colors are shown toward the end of the novel as he is seen helping Jeanine Matthews and the Erudite use the Dauntless to attack Abnegation, even injecting people himself so they are under the mind control. At one point, Eric was about to shoot Four in the head while Four was supposedly under the mind control, but Tris quickly pulled her gun out and threatened to shoot him before he could even touch Four. She ended up shooting him in the leg instead, as she knew she didn't have it in her to kill him. Insurgent '' Eric commands a group of Dauntless to attack Candor headquarters and gas others so that they can be controlled by a simulation. It also allows them to find and capture Divergents, two of which he will take back to Erudite headquarters, and the rest who will be killed. Eric shoots a little divergent boy in the head, and is then stabbed by Tris, captured, and brought to Candor, where the loyal Dauntless are hiding out. When the loyal Dauntless learn that one of Erudite's 'peace' conditions for Candor staying safe is to hand over Eric safely to Erudite, the Dauntless rush to the room where he is being held and the newly elected Dauntless leaders, Tori Wu, Four, and Harrison, sentence him to death according to Dauntless rules. He requests Four to be his executioner and that Tris name all his crimes, presumably hoping that Four will feel some kind of pain or guilt, However, he ends up being executed anyways. Personality Eric is described as being menacing, wicked, and indifferent to the fate of those around him. He is described as competitive, which is proven when he was particularly angry when his team lost to Four's in capture the flag. He seems to enjoy intimidating initiates, members and pretty much anyone else he comes into contact with. Tris categorized him as the "ruthless kind" of Dauntless, as he is excessively cruel and violent. Eric takes pleasure in inflicting pain on others. Physical Appearance Eric will be portrayed by Jai Courtney. He is eighteen years old and described as tall, with long, dark, greasy short cut hair and many piercings. His eyes are a dull gray. He is also described as having cold eyes that made him all the more menacing, scabbed-over knuckles, and a wicked smile. Eric is described as to be missing a tooth because Four punched him during initiation causing him to loose it. Category:Characters Category:Transfer Category:Leader Category:Dauntless Category:Divergent Characters Category:Insurgent Characters Category:Antagonist Category:Males Category:Dead